Dragon vs Natsu Dragneel
Description It's Dragon time! A dragon vs a dragon slayer. Who will slay the other? The prey, or the predator? Introduction Hades: The myths around gods and historical beings became really interesting. Issei: And with a lot of them going out, one myth came in the mind: Dragons. Hades: Dragon, the Fantasy Dragon Empress of the White Scales. Issei: And Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Hades: I'm Hades, and he's Issei, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win A Death Battle. Dragon Hades: 50 years ago, myths and tales gained a free will of their own, giving them physical form and enacting their powers on humans. Out of their creatures were the dragons, the most dangerous kind of Fantasies of all. Issei: Fantasy? Hades: Yes, my dear Issei. A Fantasy is something that doesn't exist and is given a physical form. One of those Fantasies are the dragons, and out of them came the Dragon Empress. The one woven by the White Scales. Her name...Is Dragon. Issei:...Are you joking, bud? Hades: Uh...No, that's what Nitro+ named the heroine of Dra+Koi. Issei: Oh. I see. Aside from me complaining about the lame choices of names, i'm sorry that i interrupted you. Go on. Continue. Hades: Uhm...Anyways, Dragon is the last one of her race, and is the strongest too. She began by attacking the city of Tokyo in her Dragon form, until the Dragon Slayer Armor appeared in front of her, and placed a decent battle with her that not even the military force of Tokyo could make. She then regressed into a humanoid form, targeting Hero Inaba, an ordinary high school who was making his way to his home, until Dragon showed up in front of him in her human form, and tried to eat him to restore her powers at a faster rate, but her luck flipped when Hero punched her at her Reverse Scale, forcing her to lose conscious. Issei: The next day, she showed up at his school, claiming that he soiled her. She then started to chase him in a rather dangerous hide-and-seek, blowing up the whole school from the inside out, until she cornered him in the roof, and forced him to the ground and...and...and... Hades: What's wrong, my dear Issei? Issei: Uh...Have you read that script? Hades: Yeah. The part where Dragon reverse rapes Hero. Issei: What the heck, man?! Hades: What's the matter? Issei: For crying out loud, man! There are things that you shouldn't say! Even a pervert like myself knows that! Hades: Issei's weirdness aside... Issei: YOUR ONE TO TALK! Hades:...Dragon and Hero soon fell in love with each other, spending several cheerful times together, until the Dragon Slayer Armor attacked again, and at that time, Hero decided to tame the armor, effectively allowing him to gain its powers and abilities, to which he used to hit Dragon's Reverse Scale once again, causing her to become a princess, but she still retained her dragon powers at the end. Issei: With that aside, let's go to what's important. Dragon is immensely strong, even when weakened. She can stomp on the ground hard enough to disfigure it, blow down an entire room with a fire ball, destroy several buildings and city blocks during her clash with the Dragon Slaying Armor, shatter a reinforced blade by simply running her fingers on it, kick a huge armor suit that can hold off an armored tank so hard it flew to the stratosphere, and even level an entire city in no time flat. Hades: That's not even half of it. She's fast enough to dodge bullets, was described to be as fast as a rocket, ans can travel from the edge of the universe and into the Earth in an instant. Iseei: And that's only in her weakened state! Hades: Before going to that one detail, let's talk about her moves. Unlike any kind of Dragon that breathes normal orange fire, Dragon breathes blue fire, which is a fire that has a higher degree of temperature than that of a normal one. Assuming that, this means that it must have the same amount of heat as that of a star when it's at its extreme levels of heat. Issei: With her blue fire, she can perform rapid punches and uppercuts that causes explosions upon contact with the enemy, and can even release energy beams from her mouth. Hades: In addition, her blood, which happens to be gold in color, has corrosive properties, where anything that touches it corrodes immediately. She can also predict enemies assaults before they connect, grow fangs and scales, and gain any information that she wants from her contact with Akasha through the Ether Sea. Issei: Also, due to being a Fantasy, she can't be harm, since you can't harm what doesn't exist to begin with. Therefore, nothing can harm except what is actually her weakspot in the stories, which in her case, being Anti-Dragon weaponry. Hades: But good luck defeating her. Since we're entering into her Full Power mode. Issei: Heck yeah! Hades: At full power, Dragon can not only transform into a white dragon that has superior stats than her human form, but even without her white dragon form, she was stated to be 4-Dimensional in nature, and was stated to require something like Demonbane to at least put a challenge against her. Don't know what Demonbane could do? Well, Demonbane's powers were stated to surpass that of Nyarlathotep, who transcended the infinite-dimensional existence of the whole space-time dimension of the verse! Go figure now how much powerful she is. Issei: However, even this smoking hot chick has her flaws. Due to being a Dragon, as well as a Fantasy, Dragon will only be harmed by anti-dragon weaponry. She is also somewhat overconfident, and won't take things seriously unless she deems it so. Hades: Even so, she would still put a challenge in front of her enemies, but don't take her as evil or something, because she is just here...To make some romance. I am the one who is granted the life of the white scales. I am that which weaves the Ether. I am the silver wings which rule the Ether. I am the noble white: The Dragon Princess. Natsu KO! Category:Magatsu Hades Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle